


Spring in Bloom

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spring is Cas' favorite season.





	Spring in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spring in Bloom  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Castiel, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Spring is Cas' favorite season  
>  **A/N:** written for [DEW](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1225536.html) at spn_bigpretzel

"I love spring. It's one of my favorite seasons." Castiel took a deep breath as he spoke. “With all of God's creations in full bloom, their beauty shining for all to see... it's just...." Before he could finish his thought a bout of sneezing began to overtake him.

At the look on Cas' face Dean managed to control the laughter that threatened but he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "Still like spring?"

“I don’t understand. Why?” 

“You’re human now.” Dean snickered. “You not only get to enjoy the beauty of the flowers but the pollen too.”


End file.
